


I Am A God

by fenrir_moriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Addict (General) Tony, Drug Addict Loki, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt Loki, Kid AU first 2 chapters, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, No Pepper Potts, Other, Post-Iron Man 1, The Avengers (2012) Never Happened, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony has personal issues, drug dealer Fandral, ooc Loki, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrir_moriarty/pseuds/fenrir_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Loki is not being raised by Odin nor as Thor as a brother, he is raised believing he is human. </p><p>He meets Tony, who's younger than him, and they share the same sort of hatred towards society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Samster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Samster).



Kid, that is what Tony was. A child, twelve years old, with the brain of a genius. It wasn't his fault he was bored, sitting in a stark room with nothing to do. He had turned the spare parts he had taken from his dad into toys, dismantled them and reassembled them into new things, hundreds of times. 

Next door a family was moving in and he wasn't allowed to go outside. He was still grounded for watching porn. More importantly, he was in trouble for watching gay porn. 

He was honestly just curious, but Howard blew it all out of proportion! He sulked, looking out of his window now, and watched as the family had moved carry things into the mansion besides theirs. He watched as a family looked around, obviously ignoring the taller child, maybe thirteen or fourteen, who looked around curious but bored. How little Tony just wanted out so he could play with the new kids, he wasn't used to being so close to people his own age and was eager to try it. 

Still though he looked down at them and longed. 

A week later, he was ungrounded and as soon as he was awake and dressed he ran outside and to their house, he knocked rapidly as he was excited and waited. A maid opened the door and he smiled. 

"I'm Tony Stark and I live next door. Can you tell everyone 'welcome' for me?" 

The maid was about to reply when a man replied, "Come in, and you can tell them yourself if you'd like." 

Tony assumed that was the owner and he smiled, waiting to get by the maid who walked to the side for his entry. He ran inside and waited as the man called for his children. Three ran downstairs. 

"These are Emily, Sarah and Laura." He smiled as Tony stood up straighter. "They are probably around your age." The man adds. Tony offered his hands and it was shaken politely. The elder grumbled, "Loki, come down here!" 

Minutes past, it was silent and everybody was staring at the staircase waiting for Loki to come down. Finally he walked down the stairs. His hair was pulled back and his shirt was half tucked in. 

"Murphy," Loki greeted the man indifferently and stood with the girls. 

"This is Tony Stark, the son of Howard of next door," presumably murphy stated. 

"Okay, I was busy getting dressed, can i go back to my room now?" Loki hadn't looked at Tony which made him feel just the slightest rejected of course and Murphy sighed. 

"I suppose." And with those words Loki was already speeding up the stairs. Tony smiled and looked down, "Well it's nice meeting you, bye!" He ran outside and back to his house. 

Murphy let his daughters run and play outside and he went upstairs to Loki's room. Loki was tucking his shirt on and grabbing his coat. 

"Loki." Murphy said with no response. He repeated and once again loki didn't even notice his presence. "Loki!" He shouted causing Loki to throw his coat down and turn to him. 

"What?" He spat, looking at the man. 

"You were rude to Tony. You need to apologize-" 

"I'm old enough to do as I wish, and I wish to be left alone and not bother myself with such a trivial brat." 

"You're fourteen," Murphy added with a laugh. 

"This is no joke, Murphy." Loki said turning back to what he was doing. He pulled his emerald coat over his shoulders and sat on his bed to tie his boots. 

"Go over and apologize before you go out with those kids you hang out with, okay?" 

Loki walked through his door. "I do not 'hang out'." He called walking through the front door. 

Loki was about to walk to his driver's car before he turned, sighing. He knocked on Stark's door and Tony opened, happily. His smile fell when he saw Loki. He examined his body, obviously looking for aspects he liked and frowned. This made Loki feel uncomfortable. 

"Stop staring at me you wanker!" Loki shouted, his previous British accent slipping back. He sighed, "I mean, stop looking at me. It's weird." 

"Sorry." Tony mumbled. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry for being a dick earlier. I was busy doing my hair though. I suggest next time you wish to see that family or me, come later. " 

Tony scoffed, "Noticed your highness." 

Loki grimaced and walked to his car. He got in and he was driven to the bookstore. He sat in the back and read. This was the time his adoptive father knew as 'spending time with vicious brats'. Those were his made up bastard friends because he didn't have any real friends. 

Tony's driver took him for some breakfast and they arrived at the bookstore closest to their house. Tony got out and ran in. He paid the barista with some money and waited for his drink, he got regular coffee and he picked out a bagel. He ate it and walked down the aisles of books and stopped in the comics. He held the bagel in his mouth and flipped through the pages. 

Loki saw Tony and shifted to face away when he got too close, he was back, not ten feet away from Tony. 

A guard brought Tony his coffee and he sipped the black brew and set it down beside a comic. He got down and crawled under the shelves and curled up in a corner. The man slid him his coffee and he requested to mm pick picked up in a few hours. The man nodded and left. Tony pulled his phone out and waited until he knew the man was gone. He slid further, into the hollow understage for the stage in the cafe. 

He sat against the wooden wall and drank his coffee. Loki scooted closer now curious. Tony put his headphones in and started browsing porn sites. Loki looked in, still at a distance and saw his screen. 

"Gay..." he whispered, a little shocked. If it were to get out that Howard Stark's prodigy son was gay...the possibilities were endless. 

Tony froze and turned to see Loki. He put his phone down. 

"I am not gay." He whispered. After a silent minute Tony lowered his head, "Don't tell anyone...please..." 

Loki glared and crawled away, "Me too." He said walking away and ordering himself a tea and leaving. 

Tony turned back around and continued to watch videos, a little taken back by loki's words but he had met him twice and hated him. He didn't really care as long as he didn't tell anybody. 

An hour later, Tony was picked up and went home. He went to his room almost immediately and stayed there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a jerk, Tony is an insecure teen genius and people are assbutts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is pretty OOC, and the reason is because he hasn't been shaped into the Tony everyone knows and loves. He hasn't gotten that expirience that makes him who we all know him to be. 
> 
> Also, comment to let me know if I should start adding other characters or if I should just focus on Tony and Loki. Or, hey, just comment to comment and let me know if you love, like, dislike or hate. It's super encouraging and I do like seeing people liking my work, obviously. 
> 
> Find me at dr-m-niccals on Tumblr! 
> 
> Finally, the Avengers are not mine. I am just going to let all you know that now (because you totally didn't already). Yeah, but if I did own the Avengers I'd be doing things so much better than this (AKA, making this all cannon and taking writing classes with that big wad of money I made.)

The next day, Tony got up for school. He was only twelve and he was in highschool, a senior. He was dropped off and he went to his first class. He didn't have much to do, so he sat outside and read a book on astrophysics. He was advised to read it by JARVIS, his best friend and butler. 

He saw Loki looking around, lost. He didn't say anything but rather sunk down into his seat, lower. He would have offered help but he didn't like him, he was a douche bag. 

Tony, one day, knew he would be rich and famous, and everybody would like him. He’d have Pepper Potts, the mean girl who sat in front of him in AP Literature, work for him. With her silly red hair and the dumb guy she’s always flirting with, James Rhodes. 

When the bell rang he was always first to slip into class. He did look at the people, they were so different. He was wearing an oil stained workshirt and a pair of jeans with his converse. He watched as everyone walked in with their pre-ripped jeans and the girls with their high waisted shorts. He felt confused and even more distant. 

Yes, he did get quite an audience. During lunch the dumb kids went to him and flirted, curling his untamed hazel curls around their fingers or batting their false lashes (and in case of the more masculine, offering something childish in exchange for done homework.) There were the kids that weren’t so nice about it and demanded their work done and given to them by a certain time. He tried to leave school before having them stalk him and jump him, but with his short legs and the wish to leave school without a driver so he could stop by the cafe without suspicion, there was not much he could do. It was either being bullied and having to stayed close to home save on the weekends, or live with a little freedom and get damaged in the process. 

He sat in his usual seat and opened his book and continued to read as the others flooded into the class. He tried to ignore their growing noise. The only ‘noise’ he liked came from his headphones (and at home, his giant sound system he customized). Pepper and Rhodey took their seat in front of him and he simply tried to sink into the uncomfortable chair. 

After school, he slid against the wall by the exit in an attempt to get away from the two older boys that stalked the wall to the left. He put his hands over his head and waited to be found. He looked up and Loki stood above him, his foot lightly hitting his butt. Tony glared before reaching up and pulling Loki down. The teen fell over him with an ‘umph’ and groaned. The two bullies walked up and glared. 

“Have you seen a short shit? Curly brown hair? Smug ass bitch smile?” They hated being outsmarted by such a dumb little kid. 

Loki shrugged, “Um, no, some girl was asking some little dweeb to do her homework over there.” He pointed in the opposite direction. The thugs nod.”Yeah, thanks, twink boy.” 

The teen flinched at that word and they stalked off like bulls. Loki pulled away from Tony and stood, “What the Hell?” 

“They would’ve found me and beat me up.” He offered almost pathetically, but Loki nods, offering a hand out to help Tony up. Of course, with a smile, Tony took his hand and stood. He nodded and started walking off, “Thanks.” 

Loki didn’t answer but turned around and walked in the direction of the car waiting for him. Tony sighed and continued to walk, pulling on the end hem of his shirt nervously. He exchanged his exact money amount with the barista at the cafe for his drink and he skipped off to his small crawl space under the dirtied stage. He smiled and got on his phone, instead of his usual video watching, he was messaging a new guy who is supposedly two years older than he is. He smiled and finished the drink. He felt like a teenage girl, but then he felt relatively happy like this. He walked home and went to his room. The room was the mess he left it and his bed was just as cold as always. His large feet hung off the side when he fell asleep, his body hanging on the bed dangerously. 

His limp and asleep body was moved for him by the aging JARVIS who pulled the red blankets over his kid body and smiled, plugging the boy’s phone into the charger as well as shutting the blinds. He left with the soft click of the door closing. 

Loki however, was not so peaceful for the rest of his day. On the way home, his driver notified him that his sister had been killed in a car crash along with two of the four friends with her. He could only scoff and call her an idiot under his breath. When he went home he ate an apple before running to his room. His ever growing collection of water bottles supplying him with the water he drank constantly. As he lay on his bed, he looked at the phone he had scribbled on the back of and saw the new friend request. He opened it and laughed, the picture was a green unicorn with a rainbow mane. He smiled, ‘FeManSkull’ was the username presented and it made it even more comical. He accepted and sent a message, curious. He smiled when he got a response. 

“Hi.” Loki smiled and replied: How are you? Even though he couldn’t care less how mystery person was doing, he just wanted to compliment them but according to social conduct, this was proper. 

“Lonely and bored. You?” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and kicked his shoes off, also using his pale feet to push the blanket’s down and slide under them. 

“About the same.” He pulled his emerald green blanket over his head and curled his lengthy legs up. 

“Why are you lonely?” Loki left his phone in his palm, staring at the words. He was lonely because he was an asshole. He was lonely because he didn’t talk to stupid people which made up at least ⅞ of the world...he didn’t know why he was lonely. He sighs and replied: Why are you lonely? 

“Well not because I answer questions with more questions. That’s for sure!” 

He set his phone down and shut his eyes. He fell asleep and never bothered to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

At about midnight (or one-ish) in the morning Loki woke back up, his bladder about to explode and his mouth burning with the need for freezing water. He got up with a sigh and when he stood the sound of his phone colliding with the wood floors made him jump in his place. He groaned as he reached down to grab it. Once in his hand and carried it with him to the bathroom, setting it on the sink’s rim. He grabbed a hair tie and pulled his unruly hair back since it was convenient and washed his hands. He dried them on his shirt before picking his phone up. He finally replied: I’m lonely because I’m terrible. What about you , stranger? 

He wrote it spur of the moment and groaned running his hand down his face, not believing he said something so stupid. He got a glass of water with ice and took it to his room. He sipped the cool water and reached into the glass to pick out the ice and crunch on it as he scrolled his Tumblr account. 

Tony’s phone vibrated off the counter and into his metal helmet for when he LARPed as Thor, God of Thunder. He woke up and reached over the side of his bed and picked the dumb technology up. The light, even at the minimum dim, was bright and he squinted. He unlocked it and looked at the message. 

“I’m a loser, that’s why. I’m good for my brain and money, that’s it. :/” Tony sat up and started to finish that book on astrophysics now that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. His phone buzzed again and he unlocked it before looking at the message: “Tony?” 

Tony’s nostrils flared, “Yes, do I know you?” 

Loki tossed his phone on his bed and sighed, he got his shoes on and pulled a robe over his shoulders. He slid the phone in his pocket and walked outside, trying to stay as quiet as possible. “I’m Loki, meet me outside.” 

As soon as the younger read this he tried to get around his mess of a room quietly. He knew he was bound to trip on something. He got his slippers and a coat on. He slunk out through his balcony and then the perfectly and strategically placed thick vines. He crawled down and sat at their base, holding his knees up, cold. 

H shoes squished on his watered grass and he finally got onto Tony’s lawn. He saw the kid and walked to him. He sat next to him. 

 

“Hey.” He whispered, making Tony look at him. 

“Hey.” The genius replied, shivering. 

“You’re on a gay dating sight…”   
“It’s not gay, I’m not gay, how many times do I have to tell you?!” He stood up, dropping his phone. 

“The site’s called ‘GayDating’.” Loki offered quietly, “You’re a genius, it’s not too difficult to find out.” 

Tony tapped his foot angrily, “Well, what do you want? I just use it so I can talk to people who don’t just want me for my brain and money okay?” 

“I don’t know...I’m sorry I was a jerk the other day, and I’m not just saying it now because Murphy told me too.” Loki lowered his head and Tony glared turning to climb back to his room. 

 

“Don’t you dare take pity on me or treat me any differently now that you know me. You were a jerk and you will always be a jerk. Don’t message me again.” He climbed into his window and he locked the window, stripping of the slippers and the coat before crawling back into his bed and staring at the wall. 

Loki went back to his home and went to his room. He scowled at his phone before hurling it as a wall. He sighed and stood. The next day his father died and he was once again sent away. Tony stared out the window and watched as the new family, neighbors of a short moment, had to leave. When he asked Howard how Murphy died he got a groan and a shrug of the shoulders. He went to his phone and messaged Loki, “Hey.” 

Loki sat against the seat and watched as the rich and fabulous life he finally got to was being left behind as he was being ripped away. He didn’t attend Murphy’s funeral. He left the city to live with another family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being so short, I have been having a hard time with my art in general. Comments make my day, so yeah, thanks for reading. PS I'm un-BETA'd so all mistakes are mine since I have a hard time rereading my work without wanting to delete it all.

Tony’s father had been dead for a year, after he was 17 and his father died in a crash. He of course went home after the bar to the same thing. A soulless night of sweaty sex with some stranger he didn’t know. Tonight he brought two beautiful ladies with him, but maybe the next he would take home a man or maybe just a group of people. Someone was knocking though. He ignored it as he undressed and giggled with the drunk ladies. Their soft bodies nude and their lipstick smudged awfully onto their cheeks. However the knocking didn’t stop and finally, now that he was half naked, he excused himself to answer the door, promising to be right back. 

He pulled a robe on before he went to his door. He pulled it open and had to look up, but when he did he saw a familiar face. All his quick anger dissipated and he shook his head, putting his hand on his hip. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, looking up at him. 

Loki had grown tall and when he could afford it, he went back to Tony, not because he was a rich billionaire but because he had to apologize. He would never apologize to anyone else, but he felt that maybe Tony deserved one, he was only a child with a broken life, like he was. 

“You do, I thought that maybe you would remember me.” His accent was definitely English now.   
“Loki?” Tony whispered, not like he wanted to remember the asshole, but he did leave quite an impression. He saved him from bullies, never told anyone about the gay thing, he never even did anything too bad to him, so that is very honourable and memorable. 

 

“Here I am.” Loki kicked his foot nervously. “If you have company, I can come back later.”   
The girl giggled and stood, walking to Tony. “Come back to bed…” she said. “Let me love you baby….” she stated and cooed. Tony was never one to pass up sex, it wasn’t always good, but it was like a moment of bliss without too many drugs. Tony shook his head again, “I-I’m not too busy. I need to deal with...Cordelia?” He looked at the whore at his side for correction. 

 

“Ashley.” She said storming back off to the room to gather her things. The genius sighed and Loki blushed, “Sorry.”   
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll pay for her cab. Come on in.” He opened the door for him and Loki walked inside. He took his coat off but he kept his gloves on. Tony offered to take them. 

“Give the cat their mittens back.” Tony smiled and waited but Loki shrugged.   
“No, I would prefer to keep them on, thank you.”   
“Suit yourself.” 

Cordelia?...Ashley?...Brianna? Whatever she was called left the home with a wad of cash and enough to buy herself something nice. Tony could spare it. 

Loki took a seat on the couch present to him while Tony walked to get dressed and he came back out. “I’m still a bit tipsy so…” He smiled as he went to his liquor cabinet, “Let’s fix that,” he scanned the bottles, “preferences?”   
“Do you know what Tokyo Tea is?”   
“Um, no…” 

Loki stood and walked over to him. He laughed and looked around, “You have everything you need, just, you need my hands for it to work.” Loki pulled the bottles he needed out and set them on the bar. “Forgive me if this isn’t too stunning, I fixed up before I got here.” 

Loki started to make the drink, he finished and handed it to Tony. He made himself one and sipped it. Tony looked at the almost fluorescent green liquid and took a drink and nodded. “It’s actually not bad. Are you a bartender or something?” He joked. 

“I am actually. That’s how I paid my way here back from England.”   
“Oh…”   
“Yeah, I’m actually staying in a hotel right now, but I just came originally to say I’m sorry, for all those years ago. I apologize for my childish behaviour.” 

Tony was walking to the couch now, drink in hand as he lifted it to drink it. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine now, obviously. I’m the richest man, I have anything and everything I want...I don’t have time to be sad while I’m busy being awesome.” 

 

Loki trailed behind him and sat across from him on the opposite couch. “Oh, well, then, if you don’t mind me maybe finishing this drink before I leave.” 

“Not at all. Just relax, I have nothing else to do right now that relax and drink with you.” 

A silence passed as they sipped their drinks awkwardly. Loki crossed his legs and finally set his drink on the coffee table in front of him. “So, who was that woman? I’m assuming nobody you knew.” 

 

“You assumed correctly. She was just some girl I picked up, don’t worry, I would have just kicked her out in the morning.” 

Loki nodded and looked around, it was nice. Contemporary with paintings worth little to nothing. Sitting out, there was nothing personal nor creative, nothing to suggest it was an actual home. It was empty and cold with sterilized walls and spying windows. 

“He died, that’s why I had to leave...it wasn’t because I wanted to.” Loki lifted his drink and finished it off. He smiled and set his now empty glass down. “Well, I best be going.” 

“Um, you can stay here, I have plenty of room. Just until you get back to England or whatever. Hotels are shit around here frankly because they aren’t here. JARVIS can take you to your room.” 

“Oh, no thank you. I need to leave. It was...it was nice seeing you again Anthony.” 

Tony sighed, still seated and he nodded, “It was nice seeing you again.”


End file.
